


Ex's and oh's

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pre-Relationship, au!kabby, marcus to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: After getting dragged out by her friends to a bar, Abby isn't really having a great time. Things only get worse when her ex walks through the door. Not wanting to deal with him, she does what everyone would do in a similar situation, namely grabbing a stranger by the arm and snuggling up against him. Which is how Marcus Kane ended up being her pretend boyfriend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following prompt: au!kabby where Abby's at a bar, having a drink when her ex walks in. Not wanting to deal with him she turns the person besides her (Marcus) and pretends he's her date/boyfriend
> 
> Okay, so I'm not entirely satisfied with it, but I decided to share it anyways. Mainly because someone did go through the effort to message me the prompt. I hope it isn't too terrible

 

Sipping her drink absentmindedly, Abby scrolls through her emails on her phone while her friends are talking and giggling about a group of guys who are standing on the other side of the bar. She loves spending time with her friends, she really does, but she has had a long day filled with classes. The only thing she wants to do is to curl up in her bed with a cup of tea, her laptop and watch the latest episode of Supergirl. But no, here she is on a Tuesday evening, all dressed up. _Thank god for alcohol,_ she muses while taking another sip.

“Hey Abs, we’re going to hit the dance floor. Wanna join us?”, Callie proposes.

Turning her attention towards her friend, Abby’s tempted to say yes until she notices that the group of guys her friends were checking out earlier were already on the dance floor. Not interested in being groped by some frat boy, she shakes her head.

“No, thanks, Cal. I’m going to sit this one out. You go, have fun, I’ll watch the bags”

“You sure? I can stay with you?”, Callie says.

“No, that’s okay. I’m not in the mood for dancing anyways. Go”, Abby replies with a smile, gently pushing Callie off her chair. “Shake that ass”

Which Callie does as she walks towards the dance floor, making Abby laugh for the first time tonight.

As she watches her friends introduce themselves to the guys with a smirk, she drains her bottle of beer and signals a waitress for another one. Just because she was on ‘purse watching duty’ didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy herself as well. Besides, it’s not like she had to drive anyway, the bar was just around the block from their flat.

“Here you go”

“Oh, thanks”, Abby says as the waitress sets a new bottle on the table.

“No problem”, she replies, accepting the cash and walking away.  

Just as Abby takes a sip, she nearly chokes on her beer when her ex, William, walks through the door like he owns the place. Closing her eyes briefly, she wonders what she ever did wrong to deserve this. Of all the night and of all the bars, of course, he’d pick the one she’s in as well. Looking at him and taking in his arrogant smirk, that same smirk she once found sexy, and gelled back hair, Abby feels a shudder of disgust go through her. They didn’t part on good terms and she would have hoped to never see his face, ever again. She watches how his gaze travels across the bar and with a feeling of dread she realizes that if he spots her, sitting at a table all by herself, he’ll definitely come over.

Abby turns her gaze to the dance floor but feels herself starting to panic when she can’t find either of her friends. _Dammit. What am I supposed to do now? I can’t just leave the table. Dammit dammit. I should have stayed at the flat._ She can’t do this, she can't talk to him, not after the day she has had. While she’s internally freaking out, biting her lower lip as she tries trying to come up with a solution, a guy walks by and she does the only thing she can think of. Without giving it any second thought, she grabs his hand and pulls him towards her until he’s standing between her legs. Flashing him a quick and desperate smile, she tangles her hands behind his neck and drags his head down, burrowing her face in his neck.

“I’m sorry for this, I’m not some crazy person, I swear but my ex just walked through the door and I really can’t deal with him. Could you please just-”, she frantically rambles, realizing that she probably _does_ sound like some crazy person. So she wouldn’t be surprised if the guy pushed her away, she had practically attacked him, but to her amazement, the guy’s posture relaxes and he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

“What do you want me to do?”, he softly whispers.  

Abby leans back and it’s only then that she realizes how attractive the guy she latched on actually is. From what she can tell, he seems to be around her age, a few inches taller with the beginnings of a beard and she can feel the muscles beneath her touch. His brown eyes are looking at her with concern and Abby suddenly has trouble breathing and it has nothing to do with the panic she felt a few moments earlier. 

“Act like I said something funny”, she mumbles.

He gives her a subtle nod, his hands momentarily tightening their grip on her waist, before he slightly tilts his head back and chuckles. One of his hands comes up to caress her cheek.

“Of course something like that had to happen to you babe”, he grins, his voice loud enough so that the table next to them heard but not that they attracted too much attention.

Astonished both at his acceptance of the situation and his willingness to play along, Abby runs a hand through his hair, inwardly marveling at the softness of it. Laughing too, she gives him what hopes to be a shy but affectionate grin.

“Yes, well you know that I just attract trouble ”, she teases.

From the corner of her eyes, she can spot Will watching them and she fervently _prays_ that he’s smart enough not to come over, but _of course_ he isn’t. With a silent groan, she observes how he starts to make his way over. The guy must have felt her tense up because he glances to his right and notices her ex coming over as well. Casually leaning down, he brushes his lips across her cheek.

“Is that him?”, he mutters. When she tightens her grip on his hair, he takes that as a confirmation. “Do you want to leave?”

Leaning back, Abby’s once again captured by the intensity of his eyes. She almost says yes, but she then remembers that her friends are dancing and she can’t just leave them.

“I – I can’t. My friends are somewhere on the dance floor and I-“, she stammers.

“Okay”, the guy nods, “Okay. Follow my lead”

He then moves behind her so that she’s leaning against his chest, his arms wrapped around her torso.

“This okay?”, he hesitantly asks, as if he’s afraid that he’s crossing any boundaries. Which is a bit laughable since she’s the one who just pulled him closer without even asking.

She tilts her head and presses a small kiss against his jaw, “Yes”

“ABBY! What a lovely sur-surprise to see you here”, Will loudly exclaims, slightly slurring his words. He comes closer and for a second Abby’s afraid that he’ll try to give her a kiss, but he stops and glances up as if he only just realized that she’s not alone.

“And who are you?”, he sneers, taking in their intimate position.

The guy extends a hand towards Will. “I’m Marcus Kane, Abby’s boyfriend. And you are?”, he calmly retorts.

Will stares stupidly at Marcus’ hand for a few seconds, before accepting it with a smug grin. Abby inwardly cringes because she knows how strong Will is but she’s taken aback when it’s him and not Marcus who flinches when they shake hands.

“William Thompson, ex-boyfriend”, he howls before returning his focus to her.

“You certainly replaced me quickly enough”, Will taunts, his eyes glinting.

She tenses at his tone and she can feel the guy – no Marcus – do the same thing.

“It’s been six months William”, she replies, hoping that her voice isn’t conveying the anger and distaste she’s feeling towards him.

Will huffs at that, “Still, you might want to watch out with her Marc. She’ll just use you and drop you. No phone calls, no texts, nothing” , he grunts, calling Marcus by the wrong name on purpose, showing once again how childish he is.  

Eyes flashing with anger, Abby bristles, “How dare you?! You’re the one who cheated on **me** and treated me like I was disposable”

“Please! Aren’t all women?”, Will jokes with a wink directed at Marcus, as if he’d agree but Marcus just stares at him coldly. Abby lets out a disgusted sound. She honestly doesn’t know what she ever saw in that guy.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll apologize to Abby right now”, Marcus demands, anger lacing his voice.

At that, Will barks “Or what? You going to punch me? I’d like to see you try”

He lunges forward, to do what, Abby doesn’t know, but she braces herself. Marcus swiftly moves in front of her and blocks Will’s access to her.

“Whatever you’re thinking of doing, don’t. You’re making a fool of yourself. Turn around, go home and for your own good, never ever contact Abby again”, Marcus warns him.

Without any warning, Will swings his fist, punching Marcus promptly in the face. Abby gasps and gets up from the stool, her hands flying out to stop Marcus from falling when he stumbles backward from the force of the hit. He flexes his jaw, flinching at the pain radiating from where he’d been struck and he just knows that it’s going to leave a big bruise.

“William. Just go home”, Abby pleads, as she moves to stand next to Marcus

“Abby! Please stay back”, Marcus urges her, not breaking eye contact with William.  

“Yes, Abby. Listen to your _boyfriend_ ”, he spits out, putting extra emphasis on the word boyfriend.

“Listen William. You’re drunk and I don’t want you to do something you might regret tomorrow”, Marcus states, trying to talk some sense into him.

“You mean something like this?”, he bellows before hitting Marcus on the nose.

“MARCUS”, Abby shouts, rushing to his side as she watches blood slowly dripping from his nose.

“Looks like your boyfriend isn’t so tough after all”, William states, looking too smug.

Feeling anger flood through her, Abby turns towards him, eyes flashing and knees him in the groin. With a small degree of satisfaction, she watches how he falls to his knees, crying out in pain.

“You’re such an asshole, William. You have about 15 seconds to get out of my face”, she hisses.

He quickly scrambles back to his feet and with one last sneer waggles towards the exit.

Deflating a little when the door closes behind him, Abby glances back at Marcus, who’s standing there, with a bloody nose, looking absolutely gobsmacked. He’s staring at her with a look filled with amazement and admiration.

Flushing slightly, Abby pushes a strand of hair behind her ear “That’s something I should have done a long time ago”

Marcus chuckles at that. Their amusement is short lived though as they realize that they’ve attracted quite the audience. Abby opens her mouth, but before she can utter a word, the bartender appears.  

“You alright man?”

Marcus gives him a nod. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Sorry about the commotion.”

“Is not the first time and won’t definitely be the last time something like that happened. However, I am forced to ask you two to leave. It’s our policy”, the bartender states, looking apologetic.

She can tell that Marcus wants to argue, so she puts a hand on his arm to stop him.

“We understand. My friends are somewhere on the dance floor, would you mind keeping their bags behind the bar?”, Abby inquires.

“Sure. You want to let them know that you’ve left?”

“That would be great thanks. Just tell Callie Cartwig that I was tired and went home. Oh, my name’s Abby by the way”, she informs him.

“Okay, I’ll let the DJ know and he’ll announce it”

“Thanks a lot”, she says, relieved that they’ll know that she’s alright.

The bartender collects the bags and leaves them with a nod and for the first since Abby pulled Marcus close, there’s a sense of awkwardness in the air between them. After a few seconds Abby musters up the courage to look at him again and winces when she sees his injuries from up-close.

“Oh, Marcus I’m so sorry about that”, she murmurs.

He shrugs, “Ah, don’t worry about it”

Shaking her head, Abby gently touches the bruise, apologizing when he flinches away.  

“Sorry. It doesn’t appear to need any stitches”, she whispers, gently prodding. 

He hums while looking down at her. His nose has stopped bleeding, which is good and it doesn’t look broken, much to her relief.  

After staring at each other or a few seconds, she blurts out “Why don’t you come back to my flat?”, only realizing what she said when he raises an eyebrow, looking amused. “No, I didn’t mean – I’m a med student and I’d like to have a closer look at it if you don’t mind. Just the ease my guilt.”

At that Marcus flashes her a slightly pained grin.  “Okay, thank you”

“Great, let me put on my coat and we’ll get out of here. It’s just around the corner”, she replies.

* * *

 

“Please don’t mind the clutter”, Abby utters as she guides him into their flat.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure it couldn’t possibly be any worse than my place. Sharing a flat with two other guys doesn’t exactly create a tidy atmosphere”, he quips.

Laughing, Abby walks into her bedroom, “No, I can imagine. Why don’t you take a seat on the couch? I’m just going to get my kit”

Walking back into the living area, she’s suddenly hit by a feeling of longing as she sees him sitting comfortably on the couch, looking as if he belongs there. She can already imagine coming home from classes to him, sitting on the couch reading a book. Shaking her head at her overactive imagination, she crosses the room and sits down next to him.

He looks up from the magazine he’d been glancing through. “Hi”

“Hi”, she replies with a soft smile, “You learn anything useful?”, she asks, gesturing to the Cosmopolitan.

“How to DIY facial masks. Pretty interesting”, he remarks, sounding entirely serious, but the twinkle in his eyes betrays him.

“Oh, I’ll bet. Now this might sting a little bit”, she mumbles as she cradles his face in her hand.

He simply nods and shifts a bit closer.

“Thank you, by the way. For doing what you did. You didn’t have to do that”, she mutters while pressing a cloth on his jaw, cleaning the wound.

“No problem. It doesn’t happen every day that an attractive woman pulls you towards her so you can stand between her legs”, he answers.

Surprised at the flirtatious undertone of his voice, Abby looks up and lets out a quiet laugh in delight when he starts to blush under her gaze.

“Attractive huh?”, she teases, as she wipes away the dried blood from underneath his nose, making sure not to put too much pressure.

Clearing his throat, he mutters “Yes, very attractive”, and Abby feels her breath catch in her throat by the sincerity and fervor in his gaze. “I’m sorry that we had to leave the bar and your friends, though”

“Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t enjoying myself to begin with. My friends practically dragged me to the bar”,  she answers, pulling back away from him and inspecting his face.

“Well, the good news is that your nose isn’t broken. Your jaw, however, will bruise and I’m afraid it might take a while until it’s gone ”, she informs him, feeling guilty that he got attacked in the first place.

“Thank you.”

"Don't worry about it. Honestly, it’s the least I could do", she says while putting her things back in her kit.

“Right. I guess I’ll get going then”, Marcus announces.

“Oh, yeah. Of course”, she replies, feeling disappointed, even though she has no reason to feel that way. Marcus had done more than enough already.

“Okay. I’ll just-”, he mutters, gesturing towards the door and getting up from the couch.

“Wait. Do you watch Supergirl?”, she blurts out, getting up from the couch as well.

As he turns around, looking confused, she can feel her courage falter, but she just takes a deep breath. “It’s a show. I usually watch it every Tuesday, but since I got dragged out tonight, I haven’t been able to watch it. So perhaps we can watch it together? Or something else? That is if you have nowhere else to be”, she stammers. 

“I’d like that”, Marcus admits with a smile.

“Yeah? Great! Uh, why don’t you sit down again? I just need to get my laptop. Oh, and if you want something to drink, there’s beer, wine, and soda in the fridge. I’ll be right back”, she excitedly exclaims, while almost running to her bedroom to collect her laptop.

Being dragged out by her friends wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so originally I wasn't planning on continuing this story but after some people asked me to, I caved and this is the result. It picks up right where the first chapter left off. It's basically something fluffy where Marcus makes breakfast for Abby. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it

Abby is roused from her sleep by the sound of rain hitting the windows. It takes a second for her to realize that her pillow is  _breathing?_  Glancing up, she comes face to face with a sleeping Marcus. She remembers leaning against him while watching _Supergirl_ and some lawyer show he insisted she'd enjoy. After all he'd done for her, Abby figured that watching a couple of episodes was the least she could do, besides the title  _How to get away with Murder,_ didn't sound that bad. She must have fallen asleep somewhere after the third episode though and ended up propped against his chest. 

Shifting slightly so she could grab her phone to check the time Marcus instinctively tightens his grip on her as if he's afraid she'd fall otherwise. The action brings a smile to Abby's face and she feels once again grateful that he came to her rescue in the bar. Eyes squinting at the brightness of her screen, she's surprised to see that it's already 2:20 am and ponders on what to do next. She could let him sleep, but she didn't know if he had an early class tomor- well later on today. Besides the couch wasn't that comfortable either, so even if she'd met him, he'd have a sore neck. Gently extracting herself from his grip, she sits up and puts a hand on his arm. 

"Marcus" 

When that doesn't work, she starts to gently rub his arm, "Marcus?" 

Slowly but surely Marcus starts to wake up. Rubbing his eyes with one hand he opens them and a smile appears on his face when he sees her sitting next to him. 

"Hi", he whispers, his voice still rough from sleep. 

"Hi", Abby whispers back. 

"What time is it?", Marcus asks while moving on the couch, a hand massaging his neck. 

"2:25"

"Really?", he exclaims, sounding surprised, "Wow. I didn't expect it to be quite so late or early"

"Yeah well, I didn't know whether to wake you up or not. Didn't know if you perhaps had an early class", Abby explains. 

"Thanks, but my earliest class starts at 1", he says while dropping back against the couch. 

"Well, aren't you lawyer people lucky. Mine's at 8", Abby teases. 

"Oh! Well, I guess I'll leave you then. Seeing as you probably have to get up early", Marcus stammers while getting up and picking up his jacket. 

Abby rises from the couch as well, "Oh no. You don't have to. I mean -", she begins but falters, "It's quite late or early depending on how you're looking at it and I don't want to kick you out. You're welcome to crash here if you want. I just got a text from Callie, she was at the bar as well and she's also my roommate. She's staying with a friend so you can sleep in my bed if you want", she continues. 

At that Marcus raises an eyebrow and smirks. Realizing what she just said and how it could be interpreted Abby feels her cheeks flush from embarrassment.  "No, that's not - I didn't mean it like  _that_  what I meant was you can sleep in my bed and I'll take Callie's"

"You sure?", he asks, sounding unsure, "I don't want to bother you"

"Oh no. It's no trouble. I'll just grab some clothes and my books from my room and then it's all yours", she assures him. 

"Okay, thanks", Marcus replies, secretly relieved that he doesn't have to make the trip to his place at this hour. "I'll get up when you do, so I can leave before you're off to class"

"Oh, you don't have to really. I'll probably be back around 10 so you're free to stay until then"

Sensing that he won't win this argument, Marcus nods, "Fine but only if you let me make you breakfast or brunch when you get back"

"You've got yourself a deal mister Kane", Abby smiles. "Oh, here, you'll need this", she says as she moves to a cabinet and retrieves something, "it's the spare key to the apartment. There's a little grocery shop across the street where you should be able to find everything you need. I'm afraid the fridge is almost empty so"

Accepting the key, Marcus feels a slight shiver when their fingers brush against each other. "You sure you trust me with this?"

"Well, you are my knight aren't you?", she teases, eliciting a chuckle from him. 

Flashing her a grin, "I sure am"

"Thought so. Well, let's give you a tour", Abby begins while walking away, "this is my room", she gestures to a door to their right, "the bathroom is over there", indicating the door at the end of the hallway, "and I'll be sleeping across from you. Just give me a few minutes to collect everything I need for my class and the room's all yours"

"Sure, take your time. I'll just go-", he gestures to the bathroom and Abby gives him a nod. 

When he steps out of the bathroom Abby has already moved into the other room. Hearing him move she moves her head out of the door, "Hi, well I'm to get some sleep. I put some towels on your bed if you want to take a shower later on. Night Marcus"

"Thanks. Goodnight milady", he replies with a dramatic bow, feeling his heart jump at the sound of her laughter. Giving him a broad smile, Abby closes the door. 

After staring at the door with a goofy smile on his face for a couple of seconds, Marcus closes his door as well. Looking at the room, he feels like an intruder for sleeping in her bed but she didn't seem to mind and it surely beat walking to this apartment or sleeping on the couch. Slipping out of his shoes and pants, Marcus slips beneath the covers and tries to get comfortable. The final thing on his mind before succumbing is whatever he's going to make for breakfast.

* * *

 With a groan, Abby turns off her alarm. She's momentarily hit with a feeling of disorientation when she realizes that she's not in her own room but then memories from last night and earlier this morning rush back in. Getting up and moving towards the bathroom she tries to get ready as quietly and quickly as possible. After getting dressed she checks her phone and notices that there's still some time left for a cup of coffee. Walking into the kitchen she decides to make enough coffee so Marcus could have a cup as well before writing him a note that he can use whatever he wants for the breakfast and that she'll see him at 10. With a last glance towards the closed door of her bedroom, Abby gets her bag and an apple as she leaves for class. 

Marcus awakens to the sound of his cellphone going off. Without opening his eyes, he gropes around until he stumbles upon his phone and answers it. 

"Hello?", he grumbles, still half asleep. 

"Goodmorning Marcus. From the sound of your voice, I'm guessing you're not on your way to my place for our run?", Thelonius remarks. 

"Crap! I totally forgot that was today, I'm sorry", Marcus apologizes, sitting up in the bed. 

Chuckling, Thelonius answers, "No problem. I'll just go on my own. I hope you had fun last night?"

"Yeah. Hanging with everyone was nice", he states with a grin. 

"Oh, I wasn't referring to that my friend. I couldn't help but notice that you left the bar with Abigail", Thelonius counters with a chuckle. 

"Ah", Marcus exhales, his cheeks flushed, "Wait how - how do you know Abby?" 

"I didn't tell you? She occasionally works at the bar as a bartender. It's quite the coincidence that she was there last night as well. I've been meaning to introduce you two for some time now. And it seems like I was right in assuming that you two would hit it off. She's a great girl Marcus. I do hope you'll treat her accordingly", his friend teases but Marcus can hear the underlining warning. 

"Nothing happened Thelonius. We just watched some shows on her laptop", he assures his friend. 

"Uhu. Is that what kids are calling it these days?", Thelonius quips. 

Rolling his eyes at his friend's tone, Marcus retorts, "Please, you're only two years older than me. And I'm telling you the truth. Nothing happened,  _yet_ "

"Aah, so you do want something to happen?”, Thelonius presses.

“Of course. I mean she’s interesting, witty, clearly smart and beautiful. I’d be an idiot if I didn’t try to get to know her better”, Marcus sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“You would be. Well, I have to leave now otherwise, I won’t have enough time for my run. I’ll see you tomorrow during our practicum?”

“Yeah, see you then”, Marcus replies before ending the call. Glancing at the clock he sees that it’s almost 9 so he better get a move on if he wants to have breakfast ready when Abby gets back from her class. He rises from the bed and on the way to the bathroom picks up the towels she’d left for him.

Feeling refreshed after a quick shower, Marcus gets dressed before collecting his phone and the spare key Abby gave him. Making sure that he closed the apartment properly he makes his way towards the grocery store Abby mentioned, internally going over the list of stuff he’ll need.

* * *

 As Abby enters the apartment, the smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes fill her nose. Smiling, she closes the door and walks towards the kitchen where Marcus is flipping pancakes and humming along with the radio.

“Well, this is definitely a nice way to come home”, she remarks, laughing when Marcus jumps a bit, not having heard her enter the apartment, “I’m sorry Marcus, I didn’t mean to startle you”, she adds apologetically.

Turning off the stove he turns around, his hair ruffled and cheeks slightly flushed. “That’s okay, I just didn’t hear you. How was class?”

“Fine. It was interesting but I rather have slept a bit longer”, she admits, “Do you need some help?”

Marcus shakes his head, “Nope, I’m good. Why don’t you take a seat? I’m nearly finished with everything. You want some coffee?”

“Yes, please”, Abby confirms before sitting down at the dining table, giving him a smile when he hands her a cup of coffee before returning to the pancakes.

“Well Marcus, I haven’t tried anything yet but I must see this looks all very impressive and delicious. I would have been happy with just some scrambled eggs and a piece of toast”, she says while taking a sip of coffee, taking in all of the food that’s on the table. There are two glasses of orange juice, several pieces of toast, jam, some chopped fruit, maple syrup, a plate with bacon and one with eggs.

“Oh, no. I promised you a proper breakfast, so that’s what you’re getting”, Marcus answers, glancing over his shoulder. “Feel free to take something already. Don’t let it get cold”

“Kay”, Abby replies while eagerly reaching for the eggs and bacon.

“You know, a girl could get used to this”, she teases while buttering a piece of toast.

“That was the general idea”, Marcus retorts as he sits down and puts the plate filled with pancakes on the table.

“Oh? Really?”, Abby asks with a raised eyebrow, feeling flattered and amused by his straightforwardness.

“Only if you won’t mind”, he murmurs, suddenly feeling nervous, especially when she keeps on looking at him with a smile playing on her lips.

“Not in the slightest”, she assures him, reaching out across the table and squeezing his hand.

At her answer, his eyes light up and a broad smile appears on his face. “Alright then. Well, I’d say enjoy the food”

“I’m sure it”ll be delicious. I’d like to propose a toast though”, she says while raising the glass of orange juice, “Thank you for last night and to many more breakfasts like this”

“I second that”, he salutes, raising his glass as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
